ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spaceboy
Test Thanks for experimenting with Memory Alpha. Your }" |test }}worked, and has now been, or shortly will be, removed. If you wish to test your Wiki editing skills further, please use the sandbox, as tests made in the article space will be removed quickly. Please see the welcome page if you would like to learn more about contributing here. Thanks. Jaz talk 19:51, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 20:01, 13 April 2006 (UTC) "Raven Class" I just wanted to let you know that your edits concerning the were reverted because there is no official production source which refers to this ship as "Raven class." The most accurate and official name we can use would be " ," which is where the article is currently located. Thank you! -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 23:39, 20 April 2006 (UTC) New pictures Please read our Image Use Policy with regards of naming images that you upload. Referring to File:1416532439.01._SS500_SCLZZZZZZZ_V64036357_.jpg, please refer to some standards to live by that this image does not comply with: 1. Obey our copyright policy when uploading images. 2. Use the image description page to describe an image and its copyright rules. 3. Use a clear, detailed title for the file. An obscure name like "qua_047.jpg" won't help anyone! As you can see, the image title you used does not describe the image, nor does the editable content explain the image or who holds the copyright to it. Thanks --Alan del Beccio 19:05, 18 December 2006 (UTC)